


small moments through one hundred springs

by dodono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodono/pseuds/dodono
Summary: one shot collection, title may change depending on if other ships will be added





	1. candy

**Author's Note:**

> i rise from the void

“Hey Harumaki, wanna kiss? I taste like Skittles.”

Maki looks up from her textbook and blinks owlishly at him. “What?”

Kaito moves closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and peering down at her face. They’re close enough that if he wanted to, he could count her eyelashes. “I want kisses,” he says, giving the top of her head a small peck.

“I gotta study though,” Maki replies, shaking her head when Kaito shoots her pleading eyes. “Everytime we do something like this, you end up spooning me for a good three hours. I’m not top of the class like you, Kaito, I really have to study.”

“It’ll be quick?” Kaito suggests, resting his chin on her shoulder and nuzzling his nose against her neck. He reminds her of a dog, Maki thinks as her hand pats the top of his head sympathetically. “Harumaki pleeeease.”

“God, you’re so needy,” she says, but closes her book and sets it off to the side, leaning back from Kaito’s embrace to hold his face in her hand. Her thumb rubs the coarse hair on his chin. Kaito flashes her a grin, one of satisfaction and joy, which grows wider when Maki tilts her head forward enough so that her lips press against his gently and quickly. He smells like artificial fruit, she notes, and as she presses their lips together again, she notices how he also tastes too sweet, a flavor familiar to her. She wonders if he purposely ate the candy because he knows she would enjoy kissing him more.

Maki likes kissing him. A lot. It’s not like she’ll ever mention it out loud but she really does. She likes how attentive Kaito is, the way the hand on her back plays with the strands of her hair, how he touches her gently to not overwhelm her. It’s comforting being close to him.

Breaking the kiss, Maki’s hand switches from holding his face to interlacing her fingers with his thicker ones. As her thumb strokes his (surprisingly) smoother skin, Kaito peppers little kisses on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose while she catches her breath, ending with a kiss on her forehead that lingers longer than the other ones.

“Heh,” he starts, after moments of quiet, “that was pretty _sweet_.”

Maki stares at him, mouth opening with nothing coming out. “You’re so dumb,” is all she manages to choke out, and before he could protest she asks, “did you at least save me some Skittles?”

“Ha, nope.”

“Fucker,” she says as she kisses him once more, deciding that she prefers this tenfold over the flavored balls of sugar.


	2. comparing hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki finds herself comparing her hands with Kaito’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my mmhr fics end up w them holding hands whoops

They’re not a very touchy couple in public; Maki had made it known that she gets anxious when touched and Kaito always made sure he’s gentle with her. Occasional brushes of their hands when they pass by each other or pats on the shoulder after a job well done is small, but so, so significant in Maki’s eyes.

But in the privacy of their dorm rooms, Maki finds her arms around him more often than not, his head on her lap while she plays with his hair, him softly kissing her cheeks in the pattern of constellations. There’s always something that catches her attention when they hold hands, and that’s how soft his are. It’s rather unexpected of him, a rash boy who places masculinity as priority, but she likes this side of him. Maki never mentions it to him, staying quiet while their hands are tangled together as she spends her time absentmindedly rubbing her thumb over the smooth skin.

It’s not until she’s sitting across from him in the dining room, picking at her scrambled eggs while he’s focused on some science book he nabbed from the library. Maki can see his hands better in the bright light compared to the darkness of their rooms.

“You have nice hands,” she croaks out, voice breaking the silence of the room awkwardly. Kaito looks up and raises his eyebrows while Maki shrinks under his scrutiny in embarrassment.

Closing his book, he pats the empty space next to him as an invite for her to sit. She obliges, abandoning her food in favor of taking a seat next to her boyfriend. “What brought this up?” he asks. “Is this a pickup line? If ya wanted t’hold hands ya could’ve just asked.”

“Shut up,” she growls, flustered. “I just remembered how soft your hands are.”

“Oh!” Kaito reaches over to cradle one of her hands between his larger ones. “Seems like the lotion Toujou gave me is working.” As if to prove his point, he rubs his skin against hers, letting her feel the softness of them.

A corner of her lips curl up into a smirk. “You use lotion?”

“Yeah. My hands hurt when they get dry and the feeling when dried skin rubs against fabric feels awful.” He pauses and glances down at her hands. “Your hands are tiny. Kinda cold, but cute. I like ‘em.”

She wonders how he could possibly find her hands remotely appealing. They’re littered in scars of different lengths and thicknesses, some crisscrossing and overlapping each other, others badly healed. Her pinky nail grows differently after a mission gone wrong. And they’re rough, full of calluses. She doesn’t understand how he even enjoys holding them. “They’re ugly.”

“Nah,” he says. “Buncha scars doesn’t automatically make it ugly. Each of them have a different story, yeah?” Kaito’s eyes are downcast, his eyebrows dipping in the middle into a frown. “Where’d ya get this one from?” he mumbles, using an index finger to trace the thin milky line running from one end of her palm to the other.

“Back during my trainee days. They tossed me a knife and I caught the blade side,” she says nonchalantly, shrugging dismissively.

Kaito’s frown only deepens, clearly disturbed by stories of her job as an assassin. “That must’ve hurt, huh.”

“I guess? It’s been years. I don’t really remember.”

He nods slightly, turning her hand over. “How ‘bout these ones?” He traces the bumpy, jagged lines from her knuckles to past her wrist, each varying in different thicknesses.

Maki hums, deep in thought. “Close fight. I think I was thirteen at the time.” Kaito glances up, and his mouth opens, only for her to interrupt with “it didn’t hurt.” By then she’d become numb to pain, the only thoughts in her mind were to save the children at her orphanage.

“And these?” Brushing his thumb across her knuckles, Kaito notices the differences between each scar. Some are faint and thinner, while others seem more recent.

She laughs quietly, airily. “You’ll have to be more specific. There’s more than one story.”

“Well,” Kaito sits up straighter from his slouched position, “which one’s your favorite?”

Pointing at the smaller, more healed scars, Maki says, “these ones. They’re from before I became an assassin.” She smiles fondly, trying to recall the days of her orphanage. “I picked a lot of fights as a kid.”

“On purpose?”

“Hm. Somewhat. Older kids outside the orphanage liked the bully the children for not having… a family. I would fight them. But sometimes they’d throw the first punch.” Maki looks up from their joined hands, finding amusement twinkling in Kaito’s eyes. “It’s funny, I was maybe seven? Short, but beat up kids bigger than me.”

Kaito chuckles, shoulders shaking. “God, you were a handful, huh?” He reaches over to ruffle her hair, and though she scrunches up her nose in annoyance, she nods with a small smile.

“I did anything I could to protect those kids, they deserve it. I want them to be happy, to get the love they never had.”

“What about you?”

A small scarred hand unconsciously squeezes a larger, smoother hand harshly. “Sacrifices needed to be made.”

The statement is followed by silence as Kaito tries to register the meaning laced behind it. Maki stares vacantly at their joined hands while Kaito watches her with concerned eyes, her words hanging heavily in the air.

“You have nice hands,” he starts, shattering the silence of the room the way she did earlier. Maki breaks her gaze abruptly, eyebrows furrowed as her eyes look at him confusedly. “They’ve been through a lot, huh,” he murmurs. “I like them, they’re strong, capable. But they’re also gentle, ‘nd I think that says a lot about ya.”

The next few moments are ones that Maki will burn into her mind forever. Holding her hand by the fingers, Kaito raises it up and brushes his lips across the years of scars marred across her knuckles, trailing down to the jagged lines on the back of the hand, to the thin lines on her palms, to the callouses on her fingertips. Breath hitched, Maki sits still as Kaito takes his time showering her hands with attention, conveying his message to her.

“I think,” he says, planting on final kiss down, “your hands are beautiful.”

Maki stares at him, eyes wide, finding herself unable to respond. “Idiot,” she says, and Kaito releases a laugh that echoes throughout the room, unaffected by the insult. He leans forward and presses a kiss to her temple, and Maki’s lips curl up genuinely.

“But, thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking requests! currently for training trio and mmhr but will most likely change later on
> 
> thank you for reading!


	3. goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no update haha

“It’s late.”

Her voice breaks the silence of the room and Kaito peers up from behind a thick textbook, first glancing at her, then at the clock on the wall. 11:47. “It is. Ya goin’ to sleep?”

“Yeah, I should,” Maki replies, gathering her papers and standing up. She stretches — an action so similar to a cat that Kaito can’t help but smile fondly at — and yawns. “I’ll see you in the morning,” she says, throwing a lazy wave at him.

Maki turns to leave, but pauses when she feels a hand gripping her sleeve. “What.”

Kaito smiles. “Kiss me goodnight?”

He meant it half-jokingly, expecting her to reject his request, but his breath hitches in his throat when Maki closes the distance between them and softly grips the purple fabric of his jacket in her fists, reaching up on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. She pulls back, the faintest hint of pink dusted on her cheeks. “Goodnight Kaito.”

Kaito grins, so bright that it could rival the sun. His own larger hands cradle her jaw and he leans down to kiss her forehead. Maki can feel the curve of his lips against her skin.

“Goodnight, Maki.”

**Author's Note:**

> i consumed. way too much sugar in two hours today hogh
> 
> feel free to request prompts! im currently writing for momoharu and training trio atm but that’ll most likely change


End file.
